There's Something About Jade
by SwagTuesdays
Summary: Andre finds an aggravated Jade in the black box theater during Tori's big Platinum Music Awards party at Hollywood Arts. The two make an unexpected connection when they realize the people they love, love each other. Jandre Oneshot. Major talk of Tandre with minor talk of Bade. Oh yeah, then there's Bori...


**There's Something About Jade.**

Written By: SwagTuesdays

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the rights to the characters or have any affiliation with Nickelodeon or Victorious.

**(Author's Note: Hey my fellow Jandre fans! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while. I have alot of ideas and it's hard for me to pinpoint what I want to happen in each of them and my mind gets all jumbled! Here's one I've been working on but I couldn't get the ending quite right until now so hope you enjoy! And please don't forget to review! It really helps push a writer to write more! Thanks! :] )**

It was Tori's big celebratory party for her performance at the Platinum Music Awards. Almost every teen that attended Hollywood Arts was there in the Asphalt Cafe, dancing the night away while music blasted into the air. Andre, however, sat alone. His mind was racing far too fast for him to even think about enjoying the party. Right now, his mind was not on anything or anyone but his best friend. That's right,_ Tori Vega_. He tried not to make it obvious but he was head over heels in love with her and seeing her perform the other night helped him realize how much he needed her. He was sick of being the best friend and thought now was the time he became something more. Andre rose from his seat and skimmed through the crowd with his eyes, looking for Tori. _"Now or never" _He thought to himself as he began to make his way into the crowd.

First he saw Cat who hopped around on the dance floor with a glittery pink cupcake dress as she danced with a random guy. Andre asked if she had seen Tori and she batted her long eyelashes up at the sky before shaking her red head 'no'. He sighed , continuing to make his way through the crowd. He soon came across Robbie, who held Rex in his hand as he sipped punch, and asked him the same question. Robbie pointed across the way and Andre followed his finger with his eyes, finally spotting Tori. She wore a long gold dress and had her chestnut hair curled at her shoulders. She laughed as she talked with Beck, showing her bright smile that seemed to light up Andre's world. She was_ beautiful_. Andre smiled, making his way towards her. He called out Tori's name but the music was too loud for her to hear. Right before he could get to her, Beck whispered something in her ear and the two made their way inside Hollywood Arts through a side door. Andre's eyebrows furrowed as he watched them go inside and he decided to follow them from a distance.

Andre slowly stepped inside the school, trying to not make a sound. Giggles ran through the halls and soon, a door shut not to far away from where he was standing. Andre found himself in front of the music room and peered into the glass panel on the door. The panel was a little foggy but he could still make out the two figures which were Tori and Beck. He could still make out that those figures were dangerously close. And that's when it saw it. Tori, the love of his life, kissing Beck, his best friend. Andre backed away from the door slowly as his heart sank in his chest. His grief quickly transformed into anger and he found himself stomping through the hallway of the school. He knew he shouldn't have waited so long. He knew someone was going to realize how great she was sooner or later. But what made him angry the most was that he knew that he could never compete with a cool guy like Beck. Andre had to calm himself down the only way he knew how. Music. Since there was _something_ going on in the music room, he went into the blackbox where he knew a keyboard was. As he put his hand on the handle, preparing to bust through the door but he heard a soft voice that appeared to be singing. He slowly opened the door and the sound of the voice grew as he stepped in. There sat Jade with her back turned from the door as she sang soulfully, playing the keyboard.

_"I'd hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me this isn't over. Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you. Don't forget me I begged. I remember you saying sometimes it lasts in love and-"_

Jade placed her fingers on the wrong keys and sent a sharp sound into the air. She stopped singing and angrily slammed her fingers down onto the keyboard, letting out a frustrated groan that rang through the black box. Andre flinched at the harsh sound and soon heard another once she let her head fall against it.. He wondered if Jade knew what he did as he made the bold choice to approach her. He didn't know what made him decide to sit next to her but he knew that Jade couldn't make him feel any worse than he did. As he sat, Jade lifted her head from the keyboard and eyed him with narrow eyes. Her eyes were red, as if she were crying, but they still were strong and pierced right through Andre. He shifted uncomfortably and looked away from her, gently placing his fingers against the keys.

"You were doing good. You just need to slow down a little." Andre said. He then glided his fingers across the keys, playing the correct chords of the song Jade sang. He looked back at her and her eyes still burned through him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Do you _really_ wanna try this with me right now..."

"Calm down for a second, Jade. I'm just trying to help you, ok?"

She still didn't say a word, staring at him with her hot eyes. Andre knew exactly what she was trying to tell him. _Get Out_. But instead, he looked back down a the keys and did what he did best.

"_Don't forget me, I begged. I remember you saying sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead..."_

His voice was like velvet, soft and smooth. But the emotion behind his voice is what made it complete. Jade's expression softened slightly, and she looked down at the keys after he finished. She glanced up and noticed the solemn look on Andre's face as he stared blankly before him.

"You like her." Jade said, still looking down at the keys as she grazed her fingers on them.

Andre snapped his head to Jade, a little bit of panic entered his chest. "Who are you-"

"Save it," She snapped, her blue eyes meeting his momentarily. Andre gulped with wide eyes earning an eyeroll from Jade. She turned her chair towards him and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's obvious. _Everyone_ likes her. You...Kyle..._Beck_..." Her eyes met the floor as she spat out her ex-boyfriend's name.

"You like him." Her eyes shot up at Andre, flashing with anger as her face tightened. "That's why you left the party...you saw him with Tori." He said leaning back against his chair.

"So? You think I care about Tori eating up my leftovers?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

Silence came between them as Jade looked intensely at Andre who matched her glare. She raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot in a slow rhythm. "Fine." She said with a sigh. "Maybe...maybe I still love Beck." Her voice was quiet, and she licked her lips as she picked at her nails in her lap. "You know...I only gave her the spot for _him_."

For the first time, Andre really took a look at Jade. Her long black hair blended in with her silk black dress, that flowed onto the floor like a black waterfall. Her red lips popped, being surrounded by her clear pale skin that glowed in the dark room. Her eyelashes hid her bright blue eyes as she looked down. He had never seen Jade so vulernable in his life. She seemed so soft, so sad, so...different. Jade suddenly smiled, letting out a half-hearted chuckle.

"Look at us," She said, running a hand through her hair as she shook her head. "We're in love with people who are in love with each other. It's pathetic."

Andre let out a half-hearted chuckle, shaking his head too. "Extremely pathetic."

Silence fell over them and Jade stared at Andre, but not with her usual snarl. It was something like a smile that made it's way onto her face. Andre smirked at Jade, crossing his arms against his chest.

"What?"

"Nothing...I just...well...thanks...or whatever. You didn't have to come in here I suppose so it was...okay of you." Jade said with a nod of her head. Andre could tell it pained her to thank him. She wasn't really a thanker.

"It's cool." Andre said with a smile. He then stood up from his seat and made his way towards the door of the blackbox. He turned back to Jade who was now faced away from him. "Hey, you wanna come back out to the party with me?"

Jade turned to Andre and eyed him curiously. "You want me to come with you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I've got about a million reasons why you wouldn't...especially after what happened Tuesday."

"Well, I got a great reason why you should. I love Tori, you love Beck. They love each other. Now, we're all in this together."

"...Did you just quote High School Musical?"

"Dang girl! Are you coming or not?"

A devilish smirk spread across her face and she stood up from her from her seat. "Since you're begging..." Jade said, making her way towards the door. She brushed past Andre, earning a playful eyeroll from him and they returned back to the party.

Stepping out the side door, Jade stopped abruptly in front of Andre, her fists clenching at her sides. Curiously, he walked up next to her and his eyes locked on the sight before them. Beck held Tori tightly around the waist as a slow song played from the speakers. Tori nuzzled her head against Beck's chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Andre looked to Jade, who's expression became cold and inert as she watched the scene unravel. Without a word, she turned and quickly made her way towards the parking lot behind them.

Andre watched as Jade marched away from the party. He thought about going after her, asking her where he was going but he was unsure. There was something about that girl, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. To Andre's surprise, Jade paused, almost through the exit arch of the Asphalt Cafe. She turned, facing him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So Mr. Piano Man," She called out to him. "You comin' or what?"

Andre looked back at Beck and Tori, who still danced close together. His heart dropped a little and he looked back at Jade. She stood there, almost blending in with the night and Andre felt something change. For the first time in a while, Andre's mind wasn't on Tori. It was on _her_. He wasn't sure what was happening, but it seemed as though Jade did. She smirked at him and turned away before getting a response, as if she just _knew_ he was going to follow her.

Which he did.

**(Author's Note: Thanks for reading! What did you think? Good? Bad? Sorry for the typos and what not but i'm not using Microsoft Word to write this so bare with me! I know it's a tad bit short but tell me what ya think! PLEASE review :] Have a swagtastic day!) **


End file.
